1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of ceiling sockets having a suspension hook for suspending lights. Especially, the invention relates to a ceiling socket for ceiling lights with a socket, with a support piece, which is accommodated therein and has electrical clamping contacts and on which is articulated a pivotably arranged suspension hook having an anchoring piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a ceiling socket is known from German Utility Model 90 12 349.2. This previously known ceiling socket comprises a socket, which can be inserted in the ceiling, a support piece, which is made of plastics material, is accommodated in said socket and has electrical clamping contacts, a covering plate, which can be secured in said support piece, and a suspension hook, which can be folded down, is held on the support piece and projects outwards through the covering plate. The suspension hook projects outwards through a T-shaped opening of the covering plate and in the non-use position can be folded down by its anchoring part into a depression formed in the covering plate. In the use position, the suspension hook is pivotable into a suspension position perpendicular to the covering plate.
The anchoring part of the suspension hook is articulated in a centered manner in relation to the socket or the support piece, so that in its use position the suspension hook projects centrically down from the ceiling socket. The centered articulation of the suspension hook means that the radius of such a ceiling socket is decisively governed by the size of the suspension hook. Owing to the requirements imposed to the suspension hook with regard to its load carrying, said suspension hook can scarcely be constructed with smaller dimensions, even if the aim is to provide a ceiling socket as small as possible for load carrying of the same size. It is desirable to construct ceiling sockets as small as possible in order not to detract from the design of a ceiling light with an oversize ceiling socket. From the DE 27 30 859 A1 is known a further ceiling socket. Said known ceiling socket comprises ceiling plaster in the center of which is arranged an electrical socket. The suspension hook comprises a joint by which said suspension hook may be divided in an anchoring part--said part extends into the plug--and an suspension part--said hook-shaped part in which the light can be suspended. The suspension part is connected to the anchoring part by a joint so that in the non-use position the suspension part rests flat on the upperside of the socket and in the use position said part is swing out and extends downwards adjacent to the socket. In order that the suspension part, the anchoring part of which is arranged beneath the socket is designed still extending to the middle part of the socket, has a bending so that the suspension hook is Z-shaped in the use position. A disadvantage of such a ceiling socket is that the suspension hook in the use position is not arranged in a center position with regard to the socket. Since it is desirable to arrange a light centered underneath a canopy such a centered arrangement for the user can be effected that the canopy is designed in such dimension the ceiling socket is arranged excentrically with regard to the periphery of the canopy on the one side or that the light is centered by the lower central opening of the canopy on the other side. The last possibility is not satisfactory since a correction by the canopy is not possible for heavy lights. The proposal of large-scaled canopies--according to the first possibility--is normally unwanted since the user is directed to the optical effect of the light and not of the canopy.